<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Voice... It Craves Blood by Closeted_Bookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147119">The Voice... It Craves Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm'>Closeted_Bookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, But not bc of depression, Demons, Hearing Voices, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, magical healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“If you think I’m goin’ to do that, you’re deranged.” Techno hissed.</p>
  <p>“I’m as insane as you are. I’m the voice in your head, after all. Maybe one of your friends would like to play instead?” </p>
</blockquote>Techno's been dealing with... things. Things he would much rather smother until they go away, but, unfortunately, they're very insistent. Escape isn't going to be that easy.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Voice... It Craves Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blood and mild gore warning? Idk I'm jaded at this point</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno glared stubbornly at the figure in the mirror, determinedly ignoring the flickering shadows at the edge of his vision at the curls of smoke reaching their tentative fingers through the glass. </p><p>“You do <i>not</i> control me,” he snapped. “I’ve been feedin’ you, you have to stay out of my life.”</p><p>“Sheep and cattle can only give me so much, pet, their deaths are trivial,” the creature crooned, a slight smile tugging at his cheeks. “I miss the good old days.”</p><p>“The good ol’ days left the SMP in shambles and most of my friends near death,” Techno said through gritted teeth, feeling the tug on his free will increase. “I won’t make them go through that again.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to feed me somehow,” the apparition replied conversationally. “Otherwise I’ll come out and take what’s mine, and you won’t be able to stop me. It’s really better to take care of it before I get out of hand.”</p><p>“And how’m I supposed to do that?” Techno grunted, batting the shadows away from the edge of his boar skull mask with a wince. “Not even Pillager raids are enough for you anymore.”</p><p>“Yes, such a pity isn’t it? It sufficed for a little while, but they’re not really human, it’s not the same. You know very well what you need to do. I’m sure if you explained, one of your precious friends would be perfectly willing to help. You don’t have to kill them, just… mess them up a little bit.”</p><p>“If you think I’m goin’ to do that, you’re deranged.” Techno hissed. “I couldn’t help it durin’ the war, but things are different now.”</p><p>“I’m as insane as you are, dear Technoblade. I’m the voice in your head, after all.” </p><p>The eyes in the mirror flickered between crimson and red, the shadows poking more tendrils into the real world. His doppelganger smiled, face filled with unhinged malice. </p><p>“Retirement has not been kind, hmm?”</p><p>“No thanks to you,” Techno retorted, refusing to break eye contact. He could feel sweat beading on his brow and his heart was beating fast, the bloodlust buffeting against his thoughts. He kept his face stoic under the mask, but the creature didn’t need to see his face to feel his nervousness. The twisted smile only grew.</p><p>“You’re expecting a visitor this afternoon, aren’t you?” he teased. “I might come out and play around for a bit. I promise not to maim him too badly.”</p><p>Techno’s expression grew thunderous, hand flying instinctively to the sword at his hip. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on my dad.”</p><p>He fingered the hilt, the ruby set in the pommel sharp and angular under his fingers. An idea was hovering in the back of his mind, a detestable one, yet it held a disgusting hope for relief. The monster smirked, reading his thoughts. </p><p>“You’d go that far?” he cackled. “You haven’t been that desperate in years. Better run and get a healing pot first, little piggie. You wouldn’t want your old man to see.”</p><p>Techno growled, low and guttural. The rage was flowing up from the bottomless well inside of him, white hot and terrifying. He ripped away another thread of shadow working its way under his mask, slamming his hands down on the counter. He had promised Phil he wouldn’t do it again, but what other choice did he have? There were no respawns in this dimension. He couldn’t slay warriors in battle, satiating the horrible hunger in his mind, only to face the same people again the next day. </p><p>No one in this world deserved to die. He could never bring himself to hurt them. They were his family, his friends, his respected rivals and his comrades. No matter what side of the battle they were fighting on, they were people that he knew and loved, who wouldn’t return if he went too far. He couldn’t risk it. </p><p>“Better make up your mind soon, sweet,” the figure hummed, caressing his arm with a spidery black appendage. “Potions take time to work, and I’m getting <b>hungrier.</b>”</p><p>Techno lost it. He balled his fists and punched the mirror with everything he had, splintering it into glittering shards that fell like deadly rain. He cried out in pain, fragments of glass piercing his hand and wrist, but his scream halted abruptly when he caught sight of the blood leaking sluggishly from the cuts. The bloodlust reared its ugly head, driven wild by the crimson droplets. A maniacal grin spread across his face, and he reveled in the glory of the injury. It had been far too long since blood was spilt. </p><p>Psychotic laughter rang through the air, two voices merging into one as the monster left the remains of the glass and rejoined his host. Techno couldn't control himself, he was too hungry to hold back once his appetite was whetted. </p><p>He ripped his sword from its sheath, unable to fight the urge now that the giddy excitement had him in its grasp. He ran the blade along his arm, leaving a thin cut that just barely scratched the surface but left him shivering in feral delight. He needed more. He could go hunting, but anyone worth his time was way too far away for him to tolerate. He would take what was here. </p><p>He sliced into the scarred skin of his arm again, blood flowing out in thin rivulets and soaking into his rolled up sleeves. The pain meant nothing to him, it was the red he craved. He carved into the calloused flesh of his palm, the bitter scent of iron swallowing up his senses. </p><p>The creature inside him shrieked in delight, the scarlet streaking through him in wondrous waves as Techno cut a line down his index finger. He could feel his host growing weaker, the blood loss from the deeper cut starting to affect him, but what did the parasite care? His host was beyond rational thought. Techno shouldn’t have waited so long to feed him, or he’d be able to stop himself now. </p><p>Techno dug the point of the sword into the flesh of his forearm, twisting out a chunk of muscle that fell to the floor with a sickening plop as blood streamed out of the quarter-sized divet. He giggled hysterically and dropped the sword with a clatter, nearly impaling his foot, but he didn’t care. He held the wound up to the light, adoring the way the shiny reflection played across the wet red covering his hand.</p><p>He was losing more blood by second, and he could definitely feel himself growing weaker. He didn’t want it to end, but the bloodlust was slowly receding, pain starting to break through to his brain as the first wisps of coherent thoughts began piecing themselves together. </p><p>The voice in his head snickered, and he came back to himself with a scream of agony, clutching his arm to his chest. He stumbled out of the room, cursing his idiocy under his breath. He dropped to his knees in front of his potions chest, using his good arm to dig through the racks of bottles until he finally drew out one filled with the opalescent red of a Healing pot. </p><p>He uncorked the cap with his teeth and chugged as much as he could, grimacing as the fiery heat of the magic erupted in his belly. He looked down at his injuries with an acute sense of regret, but now he wouldn’t be a danger to those around him. For a while at least.</p><p>He recorked the bottle, then laid flat on his back, trying to block out the laughter still echoing inside his skull as he waited for the potion to do its work. The pain in his arm was excruciating. The knuckles on his good hand were white and clenched as he tried to hold everything in without making another sound, but a whimper would still escape every few minutes as his muscles and tendons knitted themselves together and fresh scars formed over the exposed flesh. </p><p>“Was it worth it?” the voice whispered to him.</p><p>If it meant no one else was experiencing this pain, then yes, it was. </p><p>“I’ll get them eventually,” the monster sniggered. “You can’t protect them forever. And when you die, I’ll just move on to one of them.”</p><p>“Fat chance,” he grumbled.</p><p>Techno would never let that happen. He would rather live a hundred years in this kind of pain than allow this to be passed on to someone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone help my mans, he's gonna go off the deep end. Thanks for reading!</p><p>(gollum voice) <i>The comments, my precious, we need m o r e </i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>